In order to prevent contaminants from entering areas of contact between electrical connections, it is imperative to provide a seal between the connector and wires received therein. It is well known that electrical connections are made by attaching mating terminals to the wires to be connected. Entry of contaminants, such as water, corrosive fluids, gases and the like, into the connection area can cause short circuits between electrical conductors, interrupt the electric connection between mating terminals, or interfere with the transmitted signal.
It is well known that relatively tight connections can be made between mating connectors and between the connectors and the received wire; however, there are always slight gaps therebetween. These gaps may be caused by mismatched tolerances in the connectors; excessive force used in mating the connectors, or in loading the wires into the connectors; or even slight vibrations after the connectors have been mated, or after the wires have been inserted. It will also be appreciated that some connectors with received wires are placed in pressurized environments with extreme temperature fluctuations. These variations further exacerbate any gaps between the connectors or wires received therein.
To block these gaps between connectors and the wires that they receive it is known to provide elastomeric seals therebetween. These seals typically have substantially inwardly extending ribs that are compressed when a wire is received through a seal. Unfortunately, these ribs often over deflect and get cut or pinched. As will be appreciated, once this seal is ineffective, contaminants may enter the connection area and lead to the aforementioned problems. Yet another problem associated with current seals is that the terminals attached to the wires invariably damage the sealing ribs if several insertions and withdrawals of the wire are made through the seal. Once the inwardly extending ribs of such a seal are damaged, the seal around the wire becomes ineffective. Still another problem with current seals is that the sealing ribs are positioned such that, when flexed, they are likely to be pinched or cut. This results in a seal that provides wide center-to-center spacing. In other words, current seals do not provide or accommodate the large number of wires required by hi-density connectors.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a more efficient seal between mating connectors and between connectors and wires received therein.